Adam Horowitz
| DOB=December 4, 1971 | birthplace=Minnesota, USA | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0395271/ | Title=Adam Horowitz }} Adam Horowitz is an American screenwriter and television producer. He is known for his work on Felicity, Black Sash, One Tree Hill, Popular, Fantasy Island, Birds of Prey, Life As We Know It, Lost and Once Upon a Time, the latter of which he co-created. Biography 'Education' Horowitz attended Hunter College High School for his early high school career, graduating in 1990. He attended University of Wisconsin–Madison and graduated with a BA in 1994, majoring in communication arts and political science. There he met his future collaborator, Edward Kitsis. Horowitz was writer and reporter for the Daily Cardinal student newspaper, writing as many as five articles in the same issue. He often caught editors off-guard with humorous leads or picking odd quotes. He worked on articles about spearfishing and the Exxon Valdez oil spill. 'Television' After graduating, Kitsis and Horowitz traveled together to Los Angeles, and worked together on Fantasy Island, Felicity, and Popular, before joining the Lost team halfway through the first season. He is married to Erin Barrett Horowitz. Horowitz and the Lost writing staff won the Writers Guild of America (WGA) Award for Best Dramatic Series at the February 2006 ceremony for their work on the first and second seasons. He was nominated for the WGA Award for "Best Dramatic Series" again at the February 2007 ceremony for his work on the second and third seasons, at the February 2009 ceremony for his work on the fourth season of Lost and at the February 2010 ceremony for the fifth season. He also wrote Confessions of an American Bride, a made for television movie. Horowitz and Kitsis created the ABC fantasy drama series Once Upon a Time, which began airing on October 23, 2011. The show focuses on a town which is actually a parallel world populated by fairytale characters who are unaware of their true identity. The two came up with concept seven years prior joining the staff of Lost, but wanted to wait until it ended before they focused on this project. 'Film' Horowitz worked as a writer on the Universal project Ouija Board and co-wrote with Kitsis the film Tron: Legacy in 2011. ''Once Upon a Time'' writing credits The following is a list of episodes of Once Upon a Time that credit Horowitz as their writer. All of the episodes were co-written with Edward Kitsis, unless stated otherwise. *"Pilot" (1.01) *"The Thing You Love Most" (1.02) *"The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter" (1.07) *"7:15 A.M." (1.10) teleplay by [[Daniel T. Thomsen]] *"Dreamy" (1.14) *"The Stable Boy" (1.18) *"A Land Without Magic" (1.22) *"Broken" (2.01) *"The Doctor" (2.05) *"Queen of Hearts" (2.09) *"Manhattan" (2.14) *"Lacey" (2.19) *"And Straight on 'Til Morning" (2.22) *"The Heart of the Truest Believer" (3.01) *"Ariel" (3.06) *"Going Home" (3.11) *"New York City Serenade" (3.12) *"A Curious Thing" (3.19) *"There's No Place Like Home" (3.22) *"A Tale of Two Sisters" (4.01) *"The Snow Queen" (4.07) *"Heroes and Villains" (4.11) *"Darkness on the Edge of Town" (4.12) *"Operation Mongoose, Part 1" (4.21) *"Operation Mongoose, Part 2" (4.22) *"The Dark Swan" (5.01) *"Dreamcatcher" (5.05) *"Swan Song" (5.11) *"Souls of the Departed" (5.12) *"An Untold Story" (5.23) *"The Savior" (6.01) *"Street Rats" (6.05) *"Wish You Were Here" (6.10) *"Tougher Than the Rest" (6.11) *"Mother's Little Helper" (6.16) teleplay by [[Paul Karp]] *"The Final Battle, Part 1" (6.21) *"The Final Battle, Part 2" (6.22) ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' writing credits The following is a list of episodes of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland that credit Horowitz as their writer. All of the episodes were co-written with Edward Kitsis, unless stated otherwise. *"Down the Rabbit Hole" (W.01) [[Jane Espenson] and Zack Estrin] *"Home" (W.08) [[Zack Estrin]] *"And They Lived..." (W.13) [[Zack Estrin]] ''Once Upon a Time'' directing credits The following is a list of episodes of Once Upon a Time that credit Horowitz as their director. *"Unforgiven" (4.13) Category:Writers Category:Directors